With development in technology, various smart mobile electronic devices, such as tablet computers, personal digital assistants and smart phones, have become indispensable tools for people nowadays. Camera lenses equipped in high-end smart mobile electronic devices provide same or better specifications than those of traditional consumer cameras, and some even provide three-dimensional image capturing features or near-equivalent pixel qualities to those of digital single lens reflex cameras. However, as opposed to slim design of mobile electronic devices, the sizes of lens modules and their sensing elements would inevitably increase for attaining high-quality and high-resolution images.